Zwykłość
by MWEiRDoU
Summary: Furihata był zwykły. Nie posiadał żadnych specjalnych umiejętności w koszykówce, nie był dobry właściwie w niczym. Uczył się przeciętnie. Wyglądem także zbytnio się nie wyróżniał. Więc jakim cudem Akashi zainteresował się kimś takim? Dla Leny.
1. Chapter 1

Uwaga, może zawierać spoilery do ostatnich rozdziałów (i moje przewidywania ^^''). Polecam ominąć kilka pierwszych linijek.

Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy/literówki a także brak wyczerpania niektórych wątków. Gdyby ich nie było to tekst nigdy by się nie pojawił, bo ciągle bym go poprawiała by mnie w końcu zadowalał.

AkaFuri to ostatnio bardzo popularny pairing. To zabawne, bo zaczęło się od jednego obrazka i kilku kadrów w mandze.

* * *

Tydzień po Pucharze Zimowym wszystko powoli zaczynało powracać do normy. Największym ich sukcesem było pokonanie Kaijo, co zapewniło im gwarantowane pierwsze lub drugie miejsce. Ale na samym początku meczu z Akashim już wiedzieli jaki będzie jego wynik. Nieważne, ile serca wykładali w grę i tak zostali zmiażdżeni w starciu z Rakuzanem. Mimo przeszywającego smutku byli z siebie dumni, że udało im się zmusić byłego kapitana Teikou do użycia nieco większej siły, która mimo ich ogromnego wysiłku, z łatwością zdołała przygwoździć ich do ściany.

Jednak nie mieli czasu by nad tym ubolewać. Czas na treningach mieli zaplanowany co do minuty i bogaty w ciężkie ćwiczenia, co było zasługą ich trener, która najwyraźniej usiłowała zmusić ich by przestali zadręczać się głupotami.

Czas płynął nieubłaganie, powoli zabliźniając rany. Pozostała jeszcze jedna sprawa o której większość zapomniała.

- Musimy uczcić debiut Furihaty! - Wypalił nagle Kiyoshi, podczas popołudniowych treningów.

Furihata właśnie pociągnął łyk wody z butelki, by następnie się nim zakrztusić i opluć wodą osoby stojące najbliżej niego.

_CO?!_

Kiyoshi podszedł do niego i poklepał go kilkukrotnie po plecach, zmuszając go do pozbycia się wody z płuc. Parsknął wodą i wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, mrugając gwałtownie.

- Co powiedziałeś? - wykrztusił w końcu, zastanawiając się w międzyczasie, czy wszystko w porządku z jego słuchem. Kiyoshiemu od czasu do czasu zdarzało się mówić różne dziwne rzeczy, które wprawiały w osłupienie resztę drużyny. Czasem wszystko docierało do niego z opóźnieniem. Ale to już było lekkie przegięcie.

Skrzywił się lekko, gdy poczuł jego ramię, które przyciągnęło go do klatki piersiowej. Głową niemal dotykał jego gardła. Niemal czuł mocne drgania przechodzące przez nie, gdy mówił.

- Mimo tego, że przegraliśmy - ciągnął niemal uroczyście, zwracając na siebie tym uwagę całej drużyny. - Furihata wygrał swoją osobistą walkę. Trzeba to uczcić. - dodał i nagle wybuchnął śmiechem, od którego Kouki wzdrygnął się i niemal odruchowo wyrwał się z jego uścisku.

- To dość dobry pomysł... - przyznał ostrożnie Hyuuga. - Jak na ciebie. - dodał zgryźliwie. - Ale trochę po fakcie jakbyś tego nie zauważył.

Teppei oparł podbródek na głowie obejmowanego chłopaka i uśmiech na krótką chwilę zniknął z jego twarzy, by ponownie ją nim rozjaśnić.

- Jak to "po fakcie"? - zdziwił się.

- Minęły już trzy tygodnie, baranie.

- Więc trzeba to nadrobić!

- N-nie trzeba! - Furihata zająknął się i potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, odsuwając się na tyle, na ile pozwalała luka między jego ramionami. - Nie chcę, by ktoś harował dla kogoś takiego jak ja, zresztą i tak nie ma takiej potrze...

- Nie doceniasz siebie! To źle! - skarcił go i obrócił twarzą do siebie, dając mu delikatnego pstryczka w czoło. - Coś takiego trzeba uczcić! - uśmiechnął się szeroko odsuwając się przy od niego. Zamachnął się i klepnął go niby przyjacielsko w plecy, wyduszając resztki powietrza z płuc.

_Ten facet jest naprawdę dziwny..._

- ...a Kagami skombinuje co trzeba i zajmie się wszystkim. Nie masz się czym martwić..

- Co? - Kagami podniósł głowę znad ręcznika, który chwilę temu znajdował się na jego twarzy gdy usłyszał swoje imię. Zmarszczył brwi przyglądając im się podejrzliwie. - Co ja?

- Czyli załatwione! - stwierdził z wielkim uśmiechem Teppei, podchodząc do czerwonowłosego. - Kagami o wszystko się zatroszczy, więc nie ma problemu! - poczochrał mu włosy, śmiejąc się przy tym z jego wściekłej i zdezorientowanej miny. - Prawda, Kagami?

- Ty...!- warknął Taiga i zamachnął się, jednak brązowowłosy sprawnie uniknął jego pięści, robiąc przy okazji coś w rodzaju piruetu. - Nie! Nie zgadzam się i nie zamierzam się na coś takiego zg...

- Czyli załatwione! - powtórzył z naciskiem, zagłuszając jego protest. - Dzięki Kagami! To my idziemy. - skinął na pozostałych. - Naprawdę jesteśmy wdzięczni, że postanowiłeś coś takiego bezinteresownie zorganizować!

- Ale...- słabo usiłował zaprotestować.

- Będziemy jutro o 19! - brązowowłosy pomachał mu na pożegnanie i pospiesznie wyszedł z sali, a za nim kolejne osoby.

- Lepiej się postaraj, idioto.

- Kagami-kun będzie miał sporo do roboty.

- Liczymy na ciebie, Kagami!

Kagami zastygł w miejscu z wyciągniętą ręką . Stał jeszcze przez chwilę w bezruchu i z otwartymi szeroko ustami, wpatrywał się w drzwi sali, za którymi przed chwilą zniknęli jego koledzy.

* * *

Wybiła równo 19. Kagami otarł lekko czoło ze zgromadzonego tam potu i spojrzał z dumą na swoją pracę. Pomyślał, że ograniczy się tylko do przygotowania deseru, bo skoro ma to być przyjęcie z jakiejś okazji to wypadałoby zrobić coś słodkiego.

Większość ciast robił po raz pierwszy, ale miał pewność, że będą im smakować.  
Gdy skończył wszystko dekorować usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Szybko wrzucił brudne naczynia do zlewu i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Powitały go ryki śmiechu.

- Cześć Kagami! - powiedział Koganeji, parskając po chwili śmiechem. - Nie spodziewałeś się, że jednak przyjdziemy, nie?

- Bardzo zabawne...- mruknął pod nosem. - Odpłacicie mi się za to później.

- To my się rozgościmy, właźcie chłopaki.

Przeszli obok niego witając go krótko i weszli do salonu, ściągając przed nim pospiesznie obuwie. Czerwonowłosy odruchowo zaryglował drzwi i poszedł za nimi. Słyszał śmiechy i przejęte głosy dobiegające z salonu. Chyba im się spodobało. - pomyślał z zadowoleniem.

-...pfhahaha! Zrobił to, naprawdę to zrobił!

- Zrobiłem, przecież zwaliliście wszystko na moją głowę. - wymamrotał, zdziwiony ich reakcją.

- Ty idioto, to był żart. Przyszliśmy po to, żeby ciebie postraszyć. - powiedział Hyuuga, uśmiechając się z politowaniem.

- Dobra robota, Kagami! - powiedział Kiyoshi, wybuchając głośnym śmiechem.

- Widzisz Furihata, jakiego mamy dobrego sługusa? Zrobił to, pomimo tego, że sobie z niego zażartowaliśmy.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewaliśmy się tego, ale skoro jednak jest...

- WY DURNIE! - ryknął Kagami, na co śmiechy stały się głośniejsze. - Ja się naharowałem, a wam po prostu żartów się zachciało, co?! Wy...!

- Spokojnie, Kagami-kun.- powiedział Kuroko pojawiając się nagle za jego plecami. Zignorował jego wrzask, który był zwykłą reakcją na jego nagłe pojawienie się i poklepał go uspokajająco po ramieniu, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem. - Przynajmniej miałeś jakieś zajęcie.

- Twierdzisz, że niby nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty?! – ryknął na niego, powodując u niego nieco szerszy uśmiech. Kuroko zaśmiał się cicho, przykładając dłoń do ust, a on odsunął się od niego i wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdziwienia.

Pierwszy raz widział Kuroko, który się śmieje. Nigdy nawet nie widział na jego twarzy lekkiego uśmiechu więc to go nieco zdezorientowało.

- Twoja praca nie poszła na marne. Patrz, rozśmieszyłeś Kuroko.

- Pierwszy raz widzę go aż tak szczęśliwego. Powinieneś uśmiechać się częściej, Kuroko.

- Przynajmniej tyle dobrego...- burknął Kagami, natychmiast się odwracając, by ukryć zarumienione policzki.

* * *

- Łooo! Kagami, wiedziałem, że potrafisz gotować...ale nie myślałem, że tak dobrze! I to w dodatku słodycze! Ciasta!

Ze stołu większość rzeczy zdążyła już poznikać, ale było widać, że Kagami jest dobrym kucharzem. Jego ciasta były nie tylko dobre, ale i wyglądem prezentowały się niesamowicie. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że ktoś o takich łapskach, a zwłaszcza facet może stworzyć coś tak pięknego i pysznego. Czysta poezja.

- Cieszę się, że wam smakują. - wymamrotał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, pocierając z zakłopotaniem kark. Nie spodziewał się aż takiego uznania.

- Kagami, jest jeszcze to? - zapytał Izuki, wskazując na ostatni kawałek truskawkowego ciasta z bitą śmietaną.

- W kuchni jest jeszcze kilka kawałków z każdego rodzaju. Zostawiłem je tam na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zabrakło.

- To my po nie pójdziemy. W którą stronę?

- Drugi pokój po lewej. - odpowiedział, a oni natychmiast wzięli puste talerze i poszli z nimi do kuchni. Kagami opadł z westchnieniem na kanapę i przechylił głowę bok. Poza nim w pomieszczeniu był ktoś jeszcze.

- Kuroko, dlaczego ty nie jesz? - zapytał, widząc jego pusty talerz.

- Już zjadłem jeden kawałek. Tego waniliowego z wiórkami białej czekolady. Było pyszne. - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko i ocierając chusteczką usta.

Wymamrotał ciche podziękowania, dziwiąc się przy tym, że Kuroko zjadł i w dodatku pochwalił jego ciasto.  
Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w odgłosy dobiegające z kuchni.

- Byłbyś dobrą żoną, Kagami-kun. - dodał nagle.

Kagami zakrztusił się przeżuwanym właśnie ciastem z galaretką, a jego cień patrzył na niego, spokojnie dopijając malinowy sok. W końcu gdy skończył pomógł mu, uderzając pięścią w jego plecy. Czerwonowłosy rozkaszlał się, ale i przestał się dławić. Miejsce w które uderzył błękitnowłosy pulsowało teraz tępym bólem. Takie małe, a jakie silne!

- Przestań w końcu wyskakiwać z tymi dziwactwami. - warknął w końcu, rumieniąc się wściekle i ocierając resztki śliny z kącików ust. - Która część mnie niby zgadza się z tym stwierdzeniem?

Kuroko odstawił pustą szklankę na blat stołu z cichym stuknięciem.

- Poza gotowaniem to żadna. - powiedział spokojnie. - Bez gotowania byłbyś bezużyteczny.

- Ty mały...- warknął, podnosząc się nieznacznie. Drgnął na dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Westchnął i rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, na które on odpowiedział zaledwie lekkim uniesieniem brwi. Bez słowa odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Akurat minął się z kolegami z drużyny, niosącymi talerze z kawałkami ciasta.

- Dokąd poszedł Kagami? - zapytał Kiyoshi, ostrożnie kładąc talerze z ciastem czekoladowym na stole.

- Otworzyć drzwi.

- Spodziewamy się jeszcze kogoś?

- Zdaje mi się, że nie, aczkolwiek mogę się mylić.

- Kto się spodziewa, ten się spodziewa...może to listonosz?

- O tej porze?

- Cicho! Słuchajcie!

Zamarli nasłuchując. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem usłyszeli wyraźnie głos dochodzący z przedpokoju.

- A ty tu czego?!

- To głos Kagamiego! Ciekawe z kim tak rozmawia.

Wstali z miejsc i jeden za drugim, ruszyli w kierunku przedpokoju. Głos stawał się co raz głośniejszy.

- Że co? Nie przypominam sobie bym rozsyłał zaproszenia na prawo i lewo. Zwłaszcza komuś z Rakuzana.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rakuzan?!_

Koganeji, który szedł jako pierwszy zatrzymał się raptownie. Idący za nim Mitobe zdążył się zatrzymać, ale Furihata wpadł na niego, boleśnie wgniatając nos między jego łopatki. Reszta stała kilka kroków od nich.

- Nie przypominam sobie bym pozwalał ci się odezwać, Kagami Taiga.

Nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości, do kogo należał ten głos. Zastygli w miescu i w ciszy przysłuchiwali się tej wymianie zdań, obserwując ich zza rogu ściany.

Kagami opierał się o drewnianą framugę drzwi i ze wstrętem pomieszanym ze złością patrzył na mniejszego, także czerwonowłosego chłopaka. Kapitan Rakuzana z niewiadomych im powodów postanowił ich nawiedzić.

Akashi przemawiał spokojnie, starannie przeżuwając każde słowo, nim uleciało z jego ust. Jednak

w jego słowach nie było nic spokojnego. Kryła się w nich niewypowiedziana groźba.

- Więc dlaczego tu przylazłeś?

- Nie przyszedłem do ciebie. - zmrużył lekko oczy, zirytowany jego bezpośredniością.

- To niby do kogo, skoro to mój dom? - warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Był uparty. Mimo że Akashi zmiażdżył go całkowicie na boisku to wciąż był butny.

- Przyszedłem po kogoś, kto aktualnie w nim przebywa. Zabieram go stąd. Zejdź mi z drogi. - rzekł ostrzegawczym tonem.

- To mój dom i ty na pewno do niego nie...

Urwał i dostrzegł, że leży na ziemi. Upadł i nawet nie zdążył zarejestrować jak i kiedy się to stało. Akashi stał nad nim i patrzył na niego jak na wyjątkowo obleśnego robaka, który miota się na plecach, bezskutecznie usiłując stanąć na odnóża.

Poczuł dreszcz i ukłucie strachu. Akashi oderwał od niego wzrok i przeszedł obok, niby przypadkiem nadeptując na jego prawą dłoń. Zignorował syk bólu i przeszedł dalej, idąc do osoby po którą przybył. Przeszedł przez przedpokój omotając wzrokiem przyczajonych za rogiem członków drużyny Seirin.

- Przyszedłeś po Kuroko? - zapytał Hyuuga, odsuwając się nieco.

Akashi zaśmiał się, a oni pobladli.

- Nie, chciałbym zobaczyć jak desperacko próbuje wzmocnić się przy swoim nowym, słabym świetle. - odpowiedział i zerknął znacząco na Kagamiego. - Nie chciałbym przegapić takiej zabawy.

Ominął oszołomionego Hyuugę i szedł prosto na Kiyoshiego i Furihatę.

- O-on idzie na mnie...- pomyślał z przerażeniem Furihata.

Kilka dni po jego pierwszym spotkaniu z byłym kapitanem Teikou nie spał najlepiej, prawie wcale. Gdy zamknął oczy widział jego heterochromiczne oczy, ze szparkami źrenic jak u kota. Był naprawdę przerażony tym, że zwykły człowiek mógł go tak przestraszyć. Zwykły? Nie, Akashi Seijuurou bez wątpienia nie był zwykły.

On czy Kiyoshi? A może chce ich tylko nastraszyć a potem zawrócić?

Zamrugał, wyrywając się tym samym z zamyślenia i dostrzegł Akashiego stojącego tuż przed nim. Stał tak blisko niego, że gdyby lekko się pochylił dotknąłby jego czoła.

Furihata pisnął żałośnie i schował się za Kiyoshim.

- Furihata Kouki.

- T-t-tak...? - zapytał rozdygotanym głosem, kurczowo trzymając się materiału jego bluzy.

- Idziesz ze mną.

- ŻE CO?!

Mógł wybrać każdego...ale Furihata? Czego on mógł chcieć od kogoś takiego jak on? Pytań wciąż przybywało, ale nikt nie odważył się wypowiedzieć ich na głos.

- Ej, jesteś Akashi, prawda? - przerwał ciszę niezręczną Kiyoshi. Kapitan Rakuzana spojrzał na niego, mierząc morderczym wzrokiem. Spotkali się już na boisku więc stało się jasne, że próbował grać na czas i nieco załagodzić sytuację. Z marnym skutkiem.

- Nie mieliśmy jeszcze przyjemności się osobiście poznać. - ciągnął, wprawiając w zdumienie całą drużynę swoją bezpośredniością i głupotą. - Jestem Kiyoshi Teppei. - uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

- Ty durniu! - syknął Hyuuga.

Akashi spojrzał na niego z pode łba i uniósł jedną brew, najwyraźniej zdziwiony jak i nieco zniesmaczony.

- Odsuń się.

Kijoshi wciąż nie przestając się uśmiechać, powoli opuścił dłoń.

- Ale dlaczego Furihata? Czym ci zawinił, że pofatygowałeś się by po niego przyjść? - Hyuuga zmarszczył brwi i oparł się ramieniem o ścianę, nerwowym ruchem poprawiając okulary.

- Niczym. Chciałbym tylko z nim porozmawiać, a wolałbym uczynić to w bardziej dogodnym dla mnie miejscu. Niczego od was nie chcę. Chcę tylko jego.

- Akashi-kun...nie możesz ot tak sobie zabierać kogoś bez jego zgody. To niegrzeczne. - wtrącił się Kuroko, pojawiając się za jego plecami.

- Czy to ci przeszkadza, Tetsuya? - wycedził, kierując wzrok na niego.

- Jestem pewien, że Furihata-kun ma coś do powiedzenia.

Furihata jęknął bezgłośnie i wyszedł zza Kiyoshiego. Natychmiast tego pożałował, bo wzrok Akashiego powrócił do niego i prześlizgnął się po całym jego ciele, zatrzymując na oczach. Z trudem powstrzymał się od ponownego schowania się za kimś i wykrztusił drżącym głosem:

- Wo-wolałbym jednak zostać tutaj...

-...Dlaczego? – spytał, lekko przechylając głowę i patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Aż tak jesteś do nich przywiązany?

- K-Kagami napracował się dla mnie...dla nas - zerknął znacząco na resztę drużyny. - Nie chciałbym sprawić mu przykrości.

Furihata dzielnie wytrzymywał jego spojrzenie. Gdy już decydował się na przerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego, poczuł czyjeś ramię obejmujące jego plecy.

- Słyszałeś? Zostaje tutaj. - powiedział Kagami, stawając obok niego z wyzywającym uśmiechem na wargach.

Akashi ledwo dostrzegalnie zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się.

- A więc o to chodzi... - powiedział z namysłem. - W takim razie jeśli nie mogę go zabrać to zostaję tutaj.

- ...Że co? - warknął, rezygnując z szyderczego uśmiechu. - Czy coś przypadkiem ci się nie pomyliło?

- Kagami-kun! - syknął ostrzegawczo Kuroko.

- Czy masz z tym jakiś problem Taiga?

- Owszem ma...- dalsze słowa zagłuszył dziwny bulgot dobiegający z jego ust. Zgiął się wpół, przyciskając ręce do miejsca, które zostało ugodzone przez pięść Tetsuyi.

- Nie ma żadnego problemu. - powiedział pewnie Kuroko.

- Tak sądziłem...- powiedział, ignorując krzyk "Kuroko ty draniu!".

* * *

W pokoju panowała idealna cisza. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zgęstniała niesamowicie, a było to spowodowane obecnością czerwonowłosego. Nikt nawet nie odważył się odezwać. Siedzieli w milczeniu, wymieniając pomiędzy sobą krótkie, przerażone spojrzenia.

Furihata popatrzył na ciasto podane na stole i nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Ciasto wyglądało wyjątkowo apetycznie. Z truskawkami i bitą śmietaną na kruchym cieście. Bardzo chciał zgarnąć kawałek, ale był pewien, że nic nie zdoła przełknąć ani łyżeczki, a w najgorszym wypadku po prostu je upuści i się nim ubabra. Akashi obserwował go, nie spuszczając wzroku z niego nawet na minutę. Powoli zaczynało go to trochę denerwować i przerażać.

Czuł na sobie jego wzrok, przez co wszystko co trzymał w dłoniach wyślizgiwało się z nich i pędziło na spotkanie z twardą podłogą.

Akashi westchnął i oparł podbródek na dłoni, wciąż przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Weź je sobie.

- Co?

- Powiedziałem ci. - powiedział, przeciągając sylaby. - Żebyś je sobie wziął. Pochlebia mi, że moja obecność ciebie zawstydza, ale nie krępuj się.

Furihata ponownie popatrzył na ciasto i szybko ujął drżącymi dłońmi talerzyk. Nerwowo zerknął na chłopaka obok, chcąc podpatrzeć jego reakcję i odwrócił speszony, napotykając jego spojrzenie.

- C-czy chciałbyś może...- wskazał nerwowo palcem kawałek ciasta.

- Nie. - odmówił. - Wolę popatrzyć, jak ty je jesz. No dalej. - ponaglił go.

_To wcale nie brzmi zachęcająco…_

Nałożył sobie ciasto na talerzyk i wziął łyżeczkę do ręki. Przez chwilę mu się przyglądał.

Odetchnął głęboko i przebił się łyżeczką przez dwie pierwsze warstwy i oderwał znajdujący się na niej kawałek. Włożył ją do ust i głośno przełknął.

Pobrudziłeś się. - stwierdził Akashi i przybliżył się do niego, nim zdążył zaprotestować. Wyciągnął rękę ku jego twarzy i starł palcem bitą śmietanę. Wsunął palec do ust, oblizując go. Furihata patrzył na niego zaszokowany.

- Niezdara. - skwitował krótko.

Brązowowłosy spostrzegł, że koledzy z jego drużyny są wyraźnie zażenowani i zaskoczeni tą sytuacją. A Kuroko wyglądał na nieco przestraszonego.

Odłożył talerzyk z niedokończonym kawałkiem ciasta na stół.

- Dlaczego nie jesz?

- Straciłem apetyt. - odpowiedział bezbarwnym głosem.

- Źle się czujesz? Jesteś chory? - zapytał, wyglądając na odrobinę zaskoczonego.

- T-tak! Właśnie tak! Muszę do łazienki, więc...

- Zaczekaj. Idę z tobą.

- To nie będzie konieczne! Poradzę sobie! SAM! - powiedział szybko i wybiegł z pokoju.

Jakimś cudem pierwsze drzwi jakie otworzył okazały się tymi właściwymi. Zamknął drzwi od wewnątrz i oparł się plecami o nie, oddychając ciężko. Osunął się na podłogę i schował twarz we dłoniach.

- Boże daj mi siłę bym mógł to przeżyć...


	3. Chapter 3

- Wszystko w porządku, Kouki? - zapytał Akashi, gdy w końcu wrócił. - Jesteś blady.

_Kouki?_

- Nic mi nie jest...- wymamrotał i usiadł na swoim miejscu, odwracając wzrok.

- Wyjdźcie stąd. - powiedział Akashi, zwracając się do drużyny. - Chciałbym porozmawiać z Koukim na osobności. - dodał, ignorując jęk wydobywający się z jego ust.

Skinęli mu głowami i wyszli w pośpiechu, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Tylko Kuroko i Kagami pozostali jeszcze w pomieszczeniu. Taiga miał minę jakby ktoś go spoliczkował.

- Kurna mać! - zaklął głośno.

- Kagami-kun, nie używaj ordynarnego języka...

- Nie dość, że nie jest u siebie to jeszcze mnie stąd wygania! Przegiął kurna, przegiął!

- To nie ma sensu. Chodźmy. Inni już wyszli.

- Nie, Kuroko! - wyrwał ramię z jego uścisku. - Nie odpuszczę mu! Nie będzie się tak u mnie panoszył!

- Proszę, Kagami-kun. Nie zrobisz tego nawet dla mnie? - Kuroko spojrzał mu w oczy tak, jakby usiłował go zmiękczyć tym spojrzeniem.

Kagami zamarł i przełknął ślinę. Spojrzał w boki zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

Nagle prychnął i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a za nim Kuroko, zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi.

Furihata zacisnął chude palce na kolanach i podjął próbę zapanowania nad ich drżeniem. Akashi odchrząknął i przysunął się bliżej niego, na co Furihata zaczął dygotać jeszcze bardziej.

- Zimno ci?

- N-nie...tak ja-jakoś...

- Dobrze. Więc przejdźmy do konkretów.

Akashi siedział przez chwilę w bezruchu, najwyraźniej układając sobie wszystko w głowie. Po ciszy trwającej kilka minut, Furihata niemalże pisnął z zaskoczenia, słysząc jego głos.

- Na początku planowałem ugościć ciebie w moim domu, ale trudno. Trzeba będzie wszystko odwołać, kolację także. Ale to nic. Zaprowadzę ciebie tam jutro.

_Co on właśnie powiedział?! Ja rozumiem, że on jest bogaty, ale żeby tak dla obcej osoby...!_

- Dlaczego chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? Widzieliśmy się tylko raz, i to dość...

Urwał i spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana, zaskoczony swoją śmiałością. Akashi spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i oparł podbródek na dłoni, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- To proste. Zaintrygowałeś mnie.

- C-co zrobiłem?

- Zainteresowałeś mnie.

- Ja? Niby czym? - zapytał, już naprawdę zdezorientowany. - Nie jestem jakiś specjalnie uzdolniony w koszykówce, gram tylko dlatego, że to lubię...

- Z początku też mnie to zdziwiło. Uważałem ciebie za zwykłe mięso armatnie. Ale po tym co zobaczyłem podczas meczu z Kajio zmieniłem nieco swoje zdanie. To było zabawne, ale i odważne. Wydałeś mi się interesujący. W swojej zwykłości.

_On widział ten mecz?! Czy to był komplement?_

- Żałowałem, że nie mogłem się spotkać z tobą na boisku. Ani razu nawet nie pomyśleli o tym, by cię wystawić. - stwierdził z niezadowoleniem. - Choć pewnie bym przeszedł obok ciebie, nie używając żadnej techniki.

Furihata jęknął i spuścił głowę.

_Wiem, że jestem słaby, ale żeby aż tak mnie dołować?_

- Co o mnie myślisz? - zapytał nagle, przerywając ciszę.

- O tobie? Co myślę?

- Tak. Szczera opinia byłaby najlepsza.

Odetchnął głęboko i powiedział.

- Gdy ciebie pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, wydałeś mi się straszny. Szczerze mówiąc, dalej tak myślę. - dodał, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. - Ale gdy teraz poznałem ciebie trochę bliżej, stwierdziłem, że nie jesteś aż taki zły. Może nawet...- urwał i spojrzał w bok. Akashi zamrugał kilka razy, zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Jesteś pierwszą osobą , która mówi szczerze to co czuje, podczas rozmowy ze mną. Czy czujesz to co ja, Kouki?

- Eee...- zająknął się. - chyba jeszcze nie dojrzałem do tego, by zrozumieć drugą osobę, więc ciężko mi...

- Ach tak. Już rozumiem. W takim razie może ja zacznę.

Akashi przybliżył się do niego i chwycił go za podbródek. Zanim zdążył zareagować, wpił się w jego usta. Furihata otworzył szeroko oczy i odwrócił głowę, przerywając w ten sposób pocałunek. Wyrwał się z jego ramion i odsunął na drugi koniec kanapy. Podniósł rękę do twarzy i zaczął gorączkowo pocierać zewnętrzną stroną dłoni o wargi.

- C-C-Co ty właśnie...?!

Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko i oblizał wargi. Na ten widok Furihacie zrobiło się niesamowicie gorąco.

- W ten sposób ukazałem swoje uczucia do ciebie. - powiedział spokojnie. - Gdy cię widzę coś mnie uciska w piersi. Chcę uczynić ciebie swoją własnością choćby siłą. Gdyby ktoś próbował ci mnie odebrać, pozbyłbym się go. To chyba coś, co ludzie nazywają miłością. - położył rękę na klatce piersiowej i zacisnął pięść.

_On jest nienormalny! Jak on mógł mnie tak po prostu...co powinienem zrobić?! - _dotknął swoich policzków, czując ich gorąco_. - Coś czuję, że on traktuje to całkowicie poważnie i te groźby są całkowicie realne!_

- Zaintrygowałeś mnie, Furihato Kouki. - Akashi ponownie przysunął się bliżej niego. - I dalej intrygujesz...- szepnął zmysłowo. Popchnął go na kanapę i przyssał się do jego szyi. Furihata wierzgnął zaskoczony i zacisnął palce na jego ramionach, usiłując go odepchnąć. Akashi jedynie wzmocnił uścisk i ugryzł go lekko, jakby chciał go tym ukarać za nieposłuszeństwo. Furihata krzyknął z bólu i zaskoczenia, a po chwili poczuł jak czerwonowłosy przypina jego nadgarstki nad głową. Spojrzał na niego z góry, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Leż spokojnie. - powiedział, z czułością gładząc jego policzek i ponownie przyłożył usta do jego szyi. tworząc pokaźnych rozmiarów malinkę. Oderwał się od jego szyi i puścił jego nadgarstki, sądząc, że nie będzie się dłużej opierał.

Furihata spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, ledwo powstrzymując się od krzyku. Nie wiedział jak to zrobił, ale jakimś cudem udało mu się wyśliznąć spod niego i dobiec do drzwi. Zanim wybiegł, zdążył dostrzec jego wyraz twarzy. Wyglądał na zawiedzionego.

* * *

Furihata wybiegł z pokoju, ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Oczy miał zamglone i ledwo widział gdzie biegł. Zawadził nogą o komodę i upadł na ziemię, przejeżdżając na brzuchu dobry metr.

- Co ci się stało?! - zapytał wyraźnie zaskoczony Hyuuga, który wpadł do przedpokoju, gdy tylko usłyszał jak otwierają się drzwi w pokoju, którym przebywał z byłym kapitanem Teikou. Pomógł mu wstać. Furihata wyglądał jakby właśnie wypadł z krzaków. Miał rozpiętą koszulę, potargane włosy i czerwoną twarz. Wyraźnie drżał.

- Ukryjcie mnie! Proszę! - wykrzyknął rozpaczliwie, nerwowo gestykulując rękoma.

- Furihata-kun, to się nie uda. - stwierdził brutalnie Kuroko.

_Kuuuuroko! - zawył w duchu._

- Błagam! Powiedzcie mu, że mnie nie ma!

- Schowaj się za tym wiklinowym koszem. Szybko! - Kagami chwycił go za ramię i wepchnął go w kąt, w którym stał owy kosz. Odruchowo przyłożył palec wskazujący do ust, nakazując mu tym gestem ciszę.

Gdy Furihata chował się za nim, pomyślał, że to chyba najgłupsze, co mógł zrobić. Zaczynał wbrew sobie planować co odpowie, gdy ten go znajdzie. Skulił się, oparł podbródek na kolanach i czekał. Zacisnął powieki, modląc się w duchu, by nie zostać znalezionym. Skrzypnęły drzwi i do przedpokoju weszła jeszcze jedna osoba. Po równych, spokojnych krokach i po nagłej ciszy w pokoju od razu domyślił się, kto to.

- Akashi-kun...

- Jeżeli szukasz Furihaty, to już go tu nie...

Urwał, czując na sobie przeszywający wzrok czerwonowłosego. Akashi westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy, kierując swoje spojrzenie na wiklinowy kosz.

- Jak Kouki wyjdzie zza tego kosza to przekażcie mu, że jeszcze po niego wrócę. Choć myślę, że to nie będzie potrzebne. - znowu popatrzył na kosz.

Bez słowa odwrócił się i wyszedł, uprzednio nakładając buty. Trzasnęły drzwi. Kagami podbiegł do okna i odsunął zasłony.

- Furihata! Możesz już wyjść!

On jednak zdecydował się na chwilę pozostać w tym samym miejscu. Z westchnięciem oparł czoło o wiklinowy kosz, łapczywie łykając powietrze. Przyłożył rękę do klatki piersiowej, czując jak jego serce bez przerwy obija się o klatkę piersiową w szybszym tempie niż zazwyczaj.

* * *

- Dlaczego tak nagle wybiegłeś?

- Przestraszyłem się. - powiedział wymuszając uśmiech. Potarł z zakłopotaniem kark. - Ten facet potrafi być przerażający.

Kuroko podszedł bliżej do niego i przyjrzał się jego szyi.

- O co chodzi, Kuroko? - zapytał, z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwując, jak jego źrenice gwałtownie się zwężają.

- Furihata-kun...masz dziwne ślady na szyi.*

- Co? - Furihata ze zdziwieniem popatrzył na ich zaszokowane twarze. Zmarszczył nieco brwi, mając co do tego złe przeczucia, podszedł do lustra i wrzasnął. Jego szyję pokrywały czerwone punkciki, a w jednym miejscu wyraźnie odznaczał się odcisk zębów.

- Co Akashi ci zrobił?!

- Mów! - Kagami podszedł do niego i oparł dłonie na jego ramionach. - Co on ci chciał zrobić?!

- ...Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać...- powiedział ostrożnie, z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwując, jak twarz Kagamiego i pozostałych członków drużyny zaczyna nabierać ostrzejszego wyrazu. - Powiedział, że go zaintrygowałem, a potem rzucił się na mnie i...i...- dotknął palcami swoich warg i spuścił wzrok, nie mogąc spojrzeć im w twarz.

Kagami puścił go i opadł na fotel, zakrywając dłonią twarz.

- Furihata...z tego co właśnie powiedziałeś, wynika, że on cię molestował.

- Nic nie mogłem zrobić...- wyszeptał zrospaczonym tonem, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Był za silny.

- Trzeba to zgłosić! - zawołał Hyuuga z twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłością.

- To nic nie da. - powiedział Kuroko, mrużąc powieki. - Akashi-kun zawsze dostanie to czego chce. Nic go nie powstrzyma.

- Kuroko, czy twoje słowa nie są nieco przesadzone?

- On nie odpuści. Furihata-kun w końcu mu się podda a on dostanie to, czego chciał.

- Ale co innego możemy zrobić? Ktoś ma jakąś propozycję?

Nikt nie zaproponował jakiejś skutecznej metody. W tej chwili wydawało im się to niewykonalne.

- ...W każdym razie nie możemy pozwolić mu zbliżyć się do Furihaty.

* * *

***robiłam kiedyś rysunek do tego xD. Link dla zainteresowanych: art/AkaFuri-353874287**


	4. Chapter 4

Od incydentu w domu Kagamiego minęły już cztery dni. To był drażliwy temat, więc nikt nie miał zamiaru go poruszać, obawiając się reakcji Furihaty. Stał się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy niż zwykle. Żywo reagował na każde przypadkowe dotknięcie, więc granie z nim w koszykówkę stawało się niemożliwe, zwłaszcza gdy za każdym razem wybiegał z sali i wracał pod koniec treningu z zaczerwienionymi powiekami. Ślady działalności Akashiego na swoim ciele ukrył pod szalikiem i wmawiał każdemu kto go o to zapytał, że ma chore gardło i lekarz polecił mu je wygrzać. Póki co udawało mu się to ukrywać przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami nauczycielek. Miał go na sobie nawet na treningach.

Ćwiczył właśnie rzuty do kosza, gdy na salę wszedł Izuki. Kiwnął głową porozumiewawczo do Hyuugi i obaj wyszli z sali, wyraźnie podenerwowani.

_Dziwnie się dzisiaj zachowują..._

Furihata odłożył piłkę poszedł ich śladem, wyraźnie zaciekawiony ich niecodziennym zachowaniem. Przeszedł obok Kiyoshiego, który prowadził ożywioną dyskusję z pomniejszymi członkami drużyny i przystanął przy lekko uchylonych drzwiach sali.

- Znowu tu przyszedł. - usłyszał przyciszony głos Izukiego. - Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Nie możemy cały czas mówić, że Furihata już poszedł. To cud że udaje nam się utrzymać go z dala od niego.

_Akashi?_

Furihata zacisnął dłoń na klamce drzwi i przysunął się bliżej by lepiej słyszeć.

_- _To już staje się naprawdę kłopotliwe. - dodał Hyuuga.

- I niebezpieczne. Prawie cię ciachnął tymi nożyczkami.

Ścisnął klamkę mocniej by powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Ogarnęły go niesamowite wyrzuty sumienia. To wszystko przez niego...To jego wina, że Akashi ich nachodził. Jeśli im coś się stanie to będzie jego wina.

- Ale jak mamy to zrobić? To rasowy prześladowca! - stwierdził Kagami, opierając się ręką o drzwi. Drzwi z oporem zamknęły się, uprzednio uderzając w coś twardego. To coś osunęło się po nich i wydało z siebie bolesny jęk.

- Co...? - powiedział nieprzytomnie Kagami, a Hyuuga przeszedł obok niego u otworzył drzwi. Furihata klęczał przed nimi trzymając się za nos.

- Furihata! - zawołał zaskoczony. - Od kiedy ty tu...

Wstał z jękiem i odsunął rękę od zaczerwienionego nosa.

- O czym rozmawialiście?

Wymienili pomiędzy sobą krótkie zakłopotane spojrzenie. Kagami otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, jednak ubiegł go Izuki.

- To nic takiego! - powiedział i uśmiechnął się. - Po prostu Hyuuga zapomniał kurtki wyjąć z szatni, a ju...

- Akashi tu przyszedł, prawda? - przerwał mu i spuścił wzrok, uśmiechając się smutno.

- ...Tak. - odpowiedział po chwili milczenia. - Ale obiecaliśmy, że będziemy go trzymać z daleka od ciebie i...

_Więc to jednak to? Czyli nie mam innego wyjścia niż się poddać._

- Przepraszam, że macie przeze mnie tyle kłopotów. - powiedział powoli. - Dziękuję. Naprawdę. Ale już nie musicie się o to martwić...- powiedział cicho i przeszedł obok nich.

- Stój! - zawołał Kagami i chwycił go za nadgarstek. - Furihata, co ty zamierzasz zrobić?

Furihata spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Pójdę do Rakuzana i porozmawiam z nim. Może dzięki temu problem zniknie. - powiedział niepewnie.

- Zdurniałeś?! - zbulwersował się Kagami i chwycił go za szalik, przyciągając do siebie. - Więc niby po co były te starania?! Po jaką cholerę przez te cztery dni robiliśmy z siebie idiotów, próbując go od ciebie odgrodzić?! Siedź cicho i daj się ochronić. - warknął i puścił go.

- Też się nad tym zastanawiałem.

Zamarli i odwrócili się w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Dopiero teraz go dostrzegli. Akashi Seijuuro stał kilka metrów od nich i opierał się o ścianę. Odsunął się od niej i postąpił kilka kroków ku nim.

- Więc jednak postanowiłeś sam do mnie przyjść, Kouki? Mądra decyzja. - pochwalił go i podszedł do nich, celowo stojąc bliżej Kagamiego, wiedząc, że to mu działa na nerwy.

- A ty czego tu znowu szukasz?! - warknął, marszcząc wściekle brwi.

- Jesteś tępy. - stwierdził Akashi. - Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego Tetsuya wybrał ciebie na swoje nowe światło. Świecisz jedynie tępotą, Taiga.

Kagami musiał zużyć całe swoje zapasy cierpliwości, by nie rzucić się na niego, lub chociaż coś odpyskować. A Akashi najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił dodając kolejno jeszcze dwie obelgi. Gdy się znudził jego wzrok ponownie spoczął na Furihacie.

- D-dlaczego...- Furihata odruchowo rozejrzał się, szukając drogi ucieczki. Jedyną drogą było przejście obok Akashiego, co nie mogło się udać.

- Przyszedłem po ciebie. - potwierdził i podszedł spanikowanego brązowowłosego.

- Znowu to samo. - Kagami przewrócił oczami, odzyskując mowę. - Kiedy wreszcie zostawisz go w spokoju? To już podchodzi pod nękanie.

- Ponownie usiłujesz zabrać go z treningu. - wtrącił się Hyuuga, patrząc na niego z pode łba.

- A czy to coś zmieni? Nie sądzę by było mu to potrzebne. - mruknął i objął go w talii, na co on spiął się i zaczął się gwałtownie trząść. Druga ręka zacisnęła się na jego szaliku.

- Dlaczego zakrywasz dowody mojego oddania? To zbędne. - powiedział i zdarł z niego szalik, odkrywając już lekko fioletowawe malinki. Furihata krzyknął i zadrżał, czując usta Akashiego przy jego uchu. - Czy mam zostawić jeszcze jeden ślad by nikt nawet nie pomyślał by mi ciebie odebrać? - szepnął, przygryzając przy tym płatek jego ucha.

- DOŚĆ! Nie będziesz tutaj nikogo obłapiał! Odwal się od niego! - ryknął Kagami.

- Ależ ja go nie molestuję...- powiedział beznamiętnie, delikatnie gładząc talię brązowowłosego. Furihata zacisnął powieki i przyłożył dłoń do ust, powstrzymując krzyk. - Czy dziecko bawiące się zabawką według ciebie ją molestuje?

- Ty pojeb-

- Spokojnie, Kagami-kun. - Kuroko pojawił się znikąd i zatrzymał go ręką. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby by używać wulgaryzmów. - stwierdził, kierując wzrok na byłego kapitana Teikou. Czerwonowłosy odwzajemnił spojrzenie, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Czy nie powinieneś być teraz w szkole, Akashi-kun? - zapytał powoli, rzucając mu zirytowane spojrzenie spod przymrużonych powiek.

- Dzięki naszym osiągnięciom dostaliśmy tydzień wolnego. Czy mój widok ciebie gorszy? - zapytał pozornie łagodnym tonem.

- Nie, jedynie odrobinę się zdziwiłem. Ale czy nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty niż prześladowanie kolegi z przeciwnej drużyny?

- Prześladowanie?

- Tak, właśnie tak nazywa się to co właśnie robisz.

- Ja jedynie usiłuję przekonać do siebie Koukiego.

- Jak zwykle odwracasz kota ogonem.

- Nie rób ze mnie zoofila, Tetsuya. Wiem, że ciebie kręcą zwierzęta. - powiedział, zerkając znacząco na Kagamiego. - Ale mnie obecnie interesuje tylko Kouki.

Kuroko westchnął. Wiedział że tej walki nie wygra, bo Akashi dostosuje wszystko do swoich potrzeb.

-Nie mam pojęcia, o czym bredzisz...- zaczął powoli Kagami.

- To nic nowego. - skwitował krótko Akashi.

- ...Ale nic z tego. Furihata tutaj zostaje. A ty nie masz prawa tu przebywać i zabierać kogokolwiek bez jego zgody. -

Akashi spojrzał na niego, a potem na Furihatę. Przez chwilę stał w bezruchu a potem, ku ich zaskoczeniu odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę wyjścia. Tuż przy rogu zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nich.

- Nie możesz mnie wiecznie unikać. - zwrócił się do Furihaty - Niedługo znowu się spotkamy. I wtedy już będziesz należał do mnie. Zapamiętaj te słowa, bo będą one prawdą.

Zniknął za rogiem i przez chwilę było słychać jedynie jego równomierne kroki.

* * *

**Coś za łatwo poszło :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Melodyjny dzwonek rozbrzmiał z początku nieśmiało, powoli docierając do wszystkich pomieszczeń w budynku, sygnalizując uczniom i nauczycielom koniec lekcji. Dzwonek zamilkł a mury szkoły, dotychczas ponure i milczące, ożywiły się. W ciągu jednej minuty, ścieżka przed szkołą zapełniła się wychodzącymi z budynku uczniami. Była to ostatnia lekcja w tym tygodniu, co było widać po ich twarzach - były wyjątkowo radosne.

Wielu uczniów zamiast pójść od razu w kierunku swoich domów, zdecydowała się jeszcze zostać w szkole. Mieli bowiem poza obowiązkowymi lekcjami dodatkowe zajęcia, lub uczęszczali do szkolnych klubów. Także dyżurnych wybieranych z każdej klasy, czekało cotygodniowe sprzątanie klas.

Kiyoshi Teppei pomachał na pożegnanie kolegom z klasy i odwrócił się, kierując się w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Po drodze kupił w automacie dwa napoje - kartonik z sokiem pomarańczowym i kawę w puszce.

Wszedł do sali gimnastycznej, ignorując trzeszczące zawiasy w drzwiach i rozejrzał się. Chyba nikt jeszcze nie przyszedł, ponieważ sala była wyjątkowo pusta. Możliwe jednak, że ci co przyszli właśnie przebierali się w szatni.

Gdy już prawie doszedł do połowy boiska, dostrzegł siedzącego na ławce kapitana. Już z daleka zauważył, że miał zmarszczone brwi i nerwowo gryzł końcówkę trzymanego w dłoni długopisu. Wydawał się być bardzo skupiony na rzeczy, którą trzymał na kolanach.

- Czy Riko już wróciła? - zapytał Kiyoshi, siadając na ławce obok poirytowanego Hyuugi. Bazgrał coś czerwonym długopisem w notesie.

- Nie, jest jeszcze w stanach. - mruknął, jednocześnie wykreślając trzy zdania zapisane na kartce. W milczeniu przyjął oferowaną mu puszkę z kawą, dziękując jednocześnie skinieniem głowy.

- To już dosyć długo...- powiedział z namysłem, przebijając delikatną osłonkę na kartoniku czubkiem słomki. - Może moglibyśmy sobie czasem odpuścić, co nie? - zapytał z nadzieją, pociągając łyk swojego napoju. - Szczerze mówiąc, te ostatnie treningi były strasznie wyczerpujące, a od czasu do czasu powinniśmy mieć odrobinę odpoczynku.

- Nie. - odpowiedział stanowczo Hyuuga. - Zostawiła nam plan ćwiczeń, który mieliśmy zrealizować do jej powrotu. Jest tego dużo, a i tak wykreśliłem to, co jest niewykonalne, lub zbyt męczące. Wczorajszy trening był już wystarczającą porażką.

Wspomniany trening zakończył się bardzo szybko, po tym jak Kuroko zemdlał, a dwóch innych członków drużyny prawie nabawiło się przepukliny. Plus jedna skręcona kostka. Hyuuga stwierdził, że są żałośni i kazał im iść do domów. Oczywiście posłuchali natychmiast, ponieważ żaden z nich nie miał ochoty by dłużej kontynuować tę farsę. Kagami musiał odprowadzić Kuroko do domu, ponieważ nawet po ocuceniu, wciąż słaniał się na nogach.

Po kilku minutach do sali zaczęli napływać członkowie drużyny. Kiyoshi dopił swój napój i poszedł razem z nimi do szatni, by zmienić zwykłe ubrania na te przeznaczone do ćwiczenia na sali. Fukuda wybiegł z szatni już w stroju do ćwiczeń i przebiegł przez boisko, mijając się z nimi bez słowa. Drzwi trzasnęły głucho, oznajmiając, że właśnie opuścił salę. Dziesięć minut później wszyscy stali na środku boiska, ustawieni w dwuszeregu.

- Czy ktoś się jeszcze przebiera? - zapytał lekko rozdrażnionym tonem kapitan, odnotowując brak jednej osoby. - Kawahary nie ma bo skręcił kostkę, ale brakuje jednej osoby.

- Fukuda wyszedł z sali jakiś czas temu i jeszcze nie wrócił.

- Poczekamy na niego jeszcze chwilę, a potem zaczniemy ćwiczyć bez niego. Może później do nas dołączy.

Nie musieli na niego zbyt długo czekać. Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się, a do sali wpadł lekko zdyszany Fukuda. Zamknął drzwi i szybko do nich dołączył.

- Nie ma go. - wychrypiał.

- Kogo? - zapytał Izuki.

- Wiesz kogo. - machnął lekceważąco ręką, jakby bał się wymówić to imię. - Zawsze przychodził punktualnie o piętnastej, a teraz w ogóle tu nie przychodzi. I to nie tylko dzisiaj, a już od prawie tygodnia.

- To chyba dobrze, nie? - odparł Hyuuga, patrząc na niego dziwnie.

- Chyba tak. - powiedział niepewnie. - Ale to trochę dziwne. Wydawał się być żywo zainteresowany naszym Furihatą.- rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie.

- Może już dał sobie z nim spokój, stracił zainteresowanie, nie wiem.

Czy to możliwe, by odpuścił po tylu próbach? Sprawiał raczej wrażenie człowieka, który woli powalczyć o coś, nim całkowicie stanie się jego własnością. To może być zapowiedzią czegoś o wiele gorszego.

- Udało się. - powiedział Kagami, przerywając chwilową ciszę. - Nareszcie dał ci spokój. - zwrócił się do Furihaty, poklepując go z dumą po plecach. Furihata uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, nie wiedząc czy może się z tego cieszyć. W końcu jego sytuacja wciąż była niepewna.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. - stwierdził Kuroko ostrzegawczym tonem, nagle pojawiając się obok nich.

- Przestań już, Kuroko. - ofuknął go Kagami, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. - Może już naprawdę nigdy tu nie przyjdzie.

- Twój sposób myślenia jest naprawdę naiwny, Kagami-kun. - rzekł Kuroko, ignorując pulsującą żyłkę, która pojawiła się na czole czerwonowłosego. - Znam go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że to do niego niepodobne, żeby z czegoś tak łatwo zrezygnował. Radzę wam mieć się na baczności. - ostrzegł ich.

- Wyluzuj. Nawet jeśli, to będzie musiał obejść się smakiem. Furihaty nie dostanie.

* * *

Furihata wyszedł ze szkoły i od razu skierował się w stronę swojego domostwa. Cieszył się, że trening wreszcie dobiegł końca, bo pomimo środków łagodzących, jakie zastosował kapitan, był niesamowicie męczący. Przy jednym ćwiczeniu upadł i boleśnie obtłukł sobie żebra. Teraz czuł, jak niemal każda komórka w ciele na jego klatce piersiowej pulsuje tępym bólem. Z pewnością będzie miał siniaki.

Malinki na jego szyi zdążyły już niemal całkowicie zniknąć, tylko te mocniejsze zostawiły po sobie ledwo widoczne, fioletowe plamki, które niemalże zlewały się z kolorem skóry.

Skręcał właśnie w jedną uliczkę prowadzącą do jego domu i nagle nawiedziło go dziwne przeczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Szedł dalej, a wrażenie nie znikało. Potem usłyszał ciche kroki. Ktoś szedł za nim. Niemal czuł oddech na karku, należący do osoby idącej za nim. Czy to Akashi? Planował go osaczyć po szkole? Przystanął na chwilę, aby się upewnić, a osoba za nim także się zatrzymała.

- A więc jednak to nie przypadek! - pomyślał z przerażeniem. - To na pewno on! Nikt inny nie miałby powodu, aby mnie śledzić!

Ponownie usłyszał za sobą kroki i poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Obrócił się nagle i krzyknął zaskoczony, gdy tą osobą okazał się Kuroko, stojący zaledwie krok od niego.

- Przepraszam że krzyczałem! - przeprosił, odczuwając ulgę. - Myślałem że to...

- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. - przerwał mu Kuroko.

- ...O czym? - zapytał zdziwiony, choć znał odpowiedź. Kuroko rzadko rozmawiał z nim bezpośrednio, więc przypuszczał że to może mieć związek z ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

- Później - powiedział przyciszając nieco głos. - Najpierw może zmienimy miejsce. Chodź za mną.

Kuroko wyminął go i poszedł przodem. Furihata stał w bezruchu przez chwilę, po czym drgnął i szybko go dogonił. Szli w milczeniu przez jakiś czas, a potem z uliczki wyłonił się niewielki budynek. Kuroko podszedł do niego i bez wahania przeszedł przez drzwi, a Furihata poszedł za nim.

Kuroko usiadł przy niewielkim stoliku przy ścianie i rozejrzał się przelotnie, jakby tylko dla pozoru.

- Tu powinno być dobrze. - powiedział pewnie.

- Dlaczego przyszliśmy do Maiji Burger...? - zapytał, siadając naprzeciw niego. Z miny Kuroko niewiele mógł wyczytać, ponieważ zawsze miał taki sam wyraz twarzy. Pozostało mu czekać na jego odpowiedź.

- Jest tu dużo osób, dlatego jest mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś nas podsłucha. - wyjaśnił. - A poza tym chciałem wypić szejka.

- A...aha. - podsumował, siląc się na wyczerpującą odpowiedź.

- Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Czy to będzie w porządku? - zapytał uprzejmie.

- O-oczywiście, dlaczego miałoby nie być? - odpowiedział, nerwowo bawiąc się rękawami.

- To dobrze. Nie widzę sensu w marnowaniu czasu.

Kuroko milczał przez kilka sekund, wyraźnie namyślając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Pierwszy raz widzę, by Akashi-kun okazał aż takie zainteresowanie komukolwiek. - powiedział w końcu, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- ...Okazuje uczucia w dość...- zrobił pauzę. -...dziwny sposób. - powiedział niepewnie Furihata.

- Oczywiście, ponieważ jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą obdarzył tego rodzaju zainteresowaniem. - przytaknął mu. - Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak zamierzasz na to odpowiedzieć.

- Odpowiedzieć...? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem.

- Tak, musisz się zdecydować, czy zamierzasz zaakceptować jego uczucia. - stwierdził Kuroko. - Choć myślę, że nawet gdybyś teraz odmówił, nękałby ciebie jeszcze przez długi czas, dopóki się nie zgodzisz.

- M-muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć...to jest dla mnie zbyt nagłe. Jeszcze nigdy nie znajdowałem się w takiej sytuacji...

Spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana i zacisnął pięści. Kuroko usiłował mu pomóc, zachęcić go do dokładnego przemyślenia całej sytuacji. W tej chwili był nieco zły, że przypomniał mu o tym, ale jednocześnie był za to wdzięczny. Nie może tego ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

- Akashi-kun jest naprawdę samotny. - rzekł Kuroko, przerywając milczenie. - Usiłuje wszystkich przekonać, że tak nie jest, ale ja znam prawdę. Ktoś w przeszłości musiał go bardzo zranić, dlatego taki jest. Cokolwiek zrobisz bądź ostrożny. Proszę. - dodał cicho.

Jego prośba zaskoczyła go. Kuroko nie powiedział już nic więcej, więc Furihata uznał to za sygnał, by odejść. Wstał i podziękował mu. Pożegnał się z Kuroko i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z Maji Burger.

Kuroko po chwili także wstał, ale zamiast skierować się w stronę drzwi, poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Dotarł do końca pomieszczenia i zatrzymał się przed stojącą w rogu pomieszczenia rośliną, o dużych zielonych liściach.

- Kagami-kun, proszę wyjdź stamtąd. - powiedział do rośliny. - Chowanie się w takich miejscach jest podejrzane.

Roślina zaszeleściła.

- Wiedziałeś? - powiedziała głosem Kagamiego. - Wiedziałeś, że siedzę tam przez cały czas i nic nie powiedziałeś?! - Kagami z jękiem wygramolił się spod zielska i chwilę później stanął przed mniejszym chłopakiem.

- Uznałem, że twoja obecność nie zaszkodzi, ale wolałem aby mi nie przerywano. - wyjaśnił Kuroko. - Poza tym, chyba czekałeś tu na mnie, prawda?

- Skąd...!

- Jesteś bardzo przewidywalny. Czy jesteś gotowy by już to wyznać tej osobie?

- J-jeszcze nie...- burknął, odwracając głowę. - Ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze na to poczeka...

- Oczywiście. - uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. - Chodźmy już do domu, Kagami-kun.

- Chwila, zdążyłem zgłodnieć od tego czekania!


	6. Chapter 6

Przepraszam, że ten rozdział pojawił się tak późno ; postaram się, żeby przerwy nie były aż tak długie. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się jeszcze dodać AoKise na urodziny Aomine, najwyżej pojawi się kilka dni później.

Mam mętlik w głowie...

Ok, to opowiadanie zdecydowanie jest jednym z dziwniejszych, jakie w życiu napisałam C:' Już współczuję Furihacie w następnych częściach XD

(Z początku miało być tylko 5 części, ale po reakcji Leny na zakończenie, zdecydowałam się je przedłużyć. Kilka osób pewnie byłoby gotowych mnie udusić za coś takiego ^^' tak więc będę pisać, aż mi się nie znudzi, choć nie ukrywam, że to jest dla całkiem trudny pairing. Wciąż się uczę, więc dołożę wszelkich starań, żeby wyszło dobrze ^^')

Droga Lenasiu, niestety zdecydowałam się nie robić z Akashiego zboka bez żadnych granic, bo później mi zarzucają, że mój Akashi jest mało kulturalny XDDDD i tak przesadzam, staram się nieco ograniczać :P

* * *

Od rozmowy z Kuroko minęły już dwa dni. Akashi wciąż nie dawał żadnego znaku życia, dzięki czemu Furihata zyskał trochę czasu, aby na spokojnie przemyśleć całą sprawę. Mimo rozpaczliwych prób przekonania siebie, że jest w stanie rozwiązać to w pokojowy sposób, podświadomie wiedział, że traci tylko czas. Obecny kapitan Rakuzana wciąż był dla niego niesamowitą zagadką i pomimo naprawdę szczerych chęci, nie mógł i nie był w stanie przewidzieć jego następnego kroku. Opinie o nim zasięgnięte od Kuroko i innych członków Seirinu wcale nie były pomocne w jego sprawie, wywoływały u niego jedynie panikę i coraz większy strach o swoje życie. Musi w końcu wziąć się w garść i zacząć myśleć.

Po treningu, Furihata wszedł do szatni jako pierwszy i od razu skierował kroki w stronę swojej szafki. Przystanął przy niej i oparł czoło o metalową blachę, z której składała się szafka. Westchnął głęboko, czując ogromną ulgę i przenikające przez skórę zimno. Dzisiaj ćwiczył wyjątkowo ciężko, ponieważ odkrył, że intensywny wysiłek fizyczny jest najlepszym sposobem, aby choć na krótką chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkich swoich zmartwieniach.

Chwilowa beztroska nie była jedyną nagrodą, udało mu się wyeliminować niektóre złe nawyki, które miały znaczny wpływ na jego styl koszykówki. Wcześniej podczas meczów rozgrywanych pomiędzy wszystkimi członkami drużyny, nie trzymał piłki więcej niż jeden raz, ale podczas tego miał ją w rękach zdecydowanie więcej razy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Kilka razy nawet udało mu się przechwycić piłkę i zbliżyć się do kosza wystarczająco blisko, aby zdobyć punkt. Nikt nie dawał mu forów, więc udało mu się jedynie poprawić swój atak, na bezpośrednie rzuty do kosza było jeszcze zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

- Dobra robota, Furihata. Poprawiłeś swój czas. - pochwalił go Hyuuga, zerkając na zielony stoper. Kapitan rzadko chwalił swoich podopiecznych, zdarzało się to tylko podczas wielkiego postępu albo wyjątkowo dobrego humoru. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, więc Kouki postawił na to pierwsze. Szczerze mu podziękował, a on zmarszczył brwi i zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem, jednocześnie ostrzegając go, żeby się zbytnio nie nadymał z powodu jednej durnej pochwały i lepiej się przygotował na cięższe ćwiczenia.

Kąśliwa uwaga nie zdołała zepsuć jego dobrego nastroju aż do końca treningu. Czas na powrót do rzeczywistości, która wcale nie wydawała mu się zachęcająca. Akashi nie był jedynym z jego problemów, niedługo miały być egzaminy, a on miał ogromne problemy z matematyką i większością przedmiotów ścisłych. W sumie japoński też nie szedł mu najlepiej. W niczym nie był dobry, więc miał się czym martwić.

Do szatni zaczęli napływać inni członkowie drużyny. Wesoło gawędzili, zadowoleni z przebiegu dzisiejszego treningu, który został zaprojektowany tak, że nie czuli ogromnego zmęczenia, pomimo tego, że wykonali więcej ćwiczeń niż zazwyczaj.

Furihata oderwał głowę od szafki i odsunął na odległość wyciągniętej ręki, ułatwiając sobie dostęp do jej zawartości. Nie przeczuwał niczego złego, więc bez żadnego zastanowienia otworzył szafkę. Otworzył ją i zamarł, szeroko otwierając usta. Przez sekundę wpatrywał się ze zdziwieniem w jej wnętrze, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno otworzył dobrą szafkę. Zamknął ją i sprawdził, czy jest na niej znajome wgniecenie, które miało ułatwić mu rozpoznanie. Dostrzegł je niemal od razu. To była jego szafka, nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Obrócił się i zauważył, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. Właśnie do niego dotarło, że przed chwilą krzyczał i tym samym zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich członków drużyny, którzy obrócili się w jego kierunku, gotowi natychmiast zareagować w razie potrzeby. Zobaczyli tylko dyszącego Furihatę, który opierał się o szafkę i mocno przywierał do niej plecami.

Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć czegoś, czego wcześniej tam nie było. Właściwie nie widział tam żadnej ze swoich rzeczy, spodziewał się raczej widoku przepoconych skarpetek, ale nie...

- Co się stało, Furhata? - zapytał Kiyoshi, w biegu zrzucając koszulkę. Kouki obrócił nerwowo głowę w jego kierunku i mocniej przylgnął plecami do szafki, chcąc w razie potrzeby zagrodzić i utrudnić do niej dostęp.

- N-nic! - wyjąkał, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że jego postawa mówi sama za siebie i nie zdoła nikogo tym przekonać. Miał rację, Kiyoshi wydawał się zmartwiony i zaciekawiony powodem jego nagłego strachu. Furihata sam był zdziwiony swoją reakcją, ale to co znalazł w szafce częściowo usprawiedliwiało jego nagły wyskok.

- Przecież widzę, że coś się stało, znalazłeś coś dziwnego w swojej szafce? - powiedział, usiłując zajrzeć do niewielkiej szczeliny przy drzwiczkach.

- N-nie...to znaczy tak! - zawołał, natychmiast przykrywając szczelinę. - Zdawało mi się, że zobaczyłem ogromnego pająka, ale to była tylko...eee...skarpetka! Poradzę sobie. – skłamał szybko, nie mogąc opanować wstydu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy pod postacią rumieńca. Miał ochotę trzepnąć siebie przez łeb, jak można być aż tak kiepskim kłamcą!

Kiyoshi przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, a następnie zamrugał i jego twarz rozjaśnił szczery, wyrozumiały uśmiech.

- A więc to tak? Czyli nie ma powodu do zmartwień! - ucieszył się, odchodząc w swoją stronę. Furihata oklapnął i odetchnął głęboko, czując chwilową ulgę. Kiyoshi łyknął to liche kłamstwo, ale reszta członków drużyny nie wydawała się zbytnio przekonana do jego wersji. Nikt nie był aż tak łatwowierny jak Teppei. Jednak nie mieli zamiaru na niego naciskać, Kagami wzruszył tylko ramionami i prawidłowo założył koszulkę, uprzednio wywracając ją na dobrą stronę.

- Furihata, na co czekasz? Kiedy zamierzasz się przebrać? - zapytał Hyuuga, patrząc na niego z ukosa. Brązowowłosy wzdrygnął się i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, przypominając sobie o tym, że już od kilku minut tkwił w bezruchu przed szafką i wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w podłogę.

- Muszę jeszcze chwilę ochłonąć, idźcie sami. - powiedział, siląc się na przepraszający uśmiech.

- Zamknij szatnię jak będziesz wychodził. - polecił mu, wymijając go razem z resztą członków drużyny.

- Zrozumiałem. - przytaknął, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem. Fukuda odwrócił się w jego stronę i popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem. Mieli iść dzisiaj do salonu gier, popykać na automatach. Furihata machnął mu, dając mu znak, że ma iść sam. Przewrócił oczami, wykonał ręką dziwny gest i wyszedł razem z innymi z szatni. Poczekał aż wszyscy się ulotnią, odczekał chwilę i zmarkotniał, ponownie powracając myślami w kierunku szafki. Niepewnie uniósł dłoń w jej kierunku i pociągnął za rączkę.

Tym razem wyleciało z niej kilka różanych płatków, które powoli opadły na podłogę tuż przed jego stopami. Dostał kwiaty. Dużo kwiatów. W większości to były karmazynowe róże, ale pośród nich znajdowały się także inne rośliny, których nie zdołał rozpoznać. Wyjął bukiet z szafki i delikatnie rozchylił kwiaty, poszukując jakiejś wiadomości od nadawcy. Nie było przy nich żadnego liściku, ale nie był mu potrzebny do identyfikacji osoby, która mu je wysłała.

- Nie żebym narzekał, ale to staje się juz coraz bardziej przerażające...

Ostrożnie pozbierał płatki z podłogi i wepchnął je z powrotem do bukietu. Nie mógł zabrać tych kwiatów do domu, najlepiej byłoby zwrócić je Akashiemu. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, bo nie wiedział, gdzie mieszkał. Poza tym wolał odkładać ich spotkanie jak najdłużej, nie był na nie przygotowany.

- Tylko od kiedy te kwiaty tutaj są? Wyglądają na świeże… - pomyślał, pocierając jeden z płatków między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem.

Dzisiaj sala gimnastyczna była stale okupowana przez inne kluby, oni mogli wejść do niej dopiero po godzinie piętnastej. Czy to możliwe, że Akashi wśliznął się do sali przed nimi? Mógł to zrobić wczoraj, gdy nie mieli treningów. Pozostało jeszcze jedno pytanie, na które nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Skąd wiedział, która szafka jest jego? Mógł także wykorzystać kogoś innego, kogoś kto wiedział, gdzie jest jego szafka. Ale to niemożliwe, żeby to był ktoś z jego drużyny. Ufał każdemu z nich, więc ta opcja odpada.

* * *

W ponurym nastroju wrócił do domu. Kwiaty zostawił w szkole, położył je na jednej z szafek, które napotkał na korytarzu, mając nadzieję, że ktoś się nimi dobrze zaopiekuje. Jego mama nie dałaby mu spokoju, wciąż zasypując go pytaniami dotyczącymi osoby, która podarowała mu te kwiaty. Dlatego właśnie nie mógł zabrać ich do domu. Zrobił to z ciężkim sercem, bo mimo wszystko doceniał jego gest. Poświęcił swój czas i pieniądze na niego, choć doskonale wiedział, że ma problemy z zaakceptowaniem jego uczuć.

Wszedł do przedpokoju, lekko zdziwiony, że jego mama nie wyszła go przywitać. Cóż, przynajmniej raz może w spokoju wejść do swojego domu, unikając zbędnych i upierdliwych pytań typowych dla nadopiekuńczych matek.

- Kouki, podejdź do mnie na sekundkę!

Furihata westchnął. A jednak jest w domu. Głos miała poważniejszy niż zwykle, wyczuł w nim lekkie zdziwienie i szok. Czyżby już dostała telefon od nauczyciela za ostatni test, na którym wypadł fatalnie?

- Już idę, mamo. - mruknął, niechętnie idąc w kierunku kuchni. Zanim poszedł dalej, zdjął buty przed progiem i wszedł do pokoju.

- Coś się stało? - zapytał, wchodząc do kuchni. Jego mama, niziutka szatynka od razu podbiegła do niego, odwracając uwagę od tego, co leżało na stole.

- Masz przesyłkę. - powiedziała, chichocząc pod nosem. Odsunęła się nieco, robiąc mu przejście. Po raz drugi tego dnia opadła mu szczęka. Znowu kwiaty! Tym razem dostał same róże, a bukiet był nieco większy niż ten, który znalazł w szafce.

- Z początku myślałam, że to twój ojciec był tak miły i w końcu przysłał mi kwiaty, ale gdy zobaczyłam liścik...

Furihata podbiegł do stołu i szybko odszukał ukryty w kwiatach liścik. Znalazł na nim tylko swoje imię, żadnego podpisu.

- A już się martwiłam, że nie będziesz miał dziewczyny. Chociaż to mężczyźni zwykle wysyłają kwiaty...a może...- zaczęła, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

- MAMO! - przerwał jej, mocno rumieniąc się na twarzy. Jeszcze tego brakowało żeby pomyślała, że jej syn należy do grona kochających inaczej!

- Tylko żartowałam. - zaśmiała się, zadowolona ze swojego małego żarciku. - Chcę kiedyś poznać osobę, która wysłała ci kwiaty - puściła mu perskie oko i tanecznym krokiem opuściła kuchnię, zostawiając go samego z bukietem. Po chwili jednak wróciła. Ponownie podeszła do stołu, westchnęła i czule poprawiła jedną z róż.

- Same czerwone róże. Klasyk...Jakie to romantyczne! Chciałabym kiedyś takie dostać.

- Jak tak ci się podobają to możesz je sobie wziąć - burknął pod nosem, odwracając się w stronę wyjścia.

- Nie, one należą do ciebie. - odmówiła stanowczo i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Wezmę jakiś wazon i postawię je w twoim pokoju, dobrze?

- Rób jak chcesz. - powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, od razu kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju. Wszedł do niego, starannie przechodząc przez podwyższony stopień, który tylko czekał na idealną okazję, żeby go podciąć. Furihata już wiele razy się o niego potknął, więc już z przyzwyczajenia machinalnie go omijał. Rzucił się na łóżko i wtulił twarz w poduszkę.

- Dlaczego jaaa...- mruknął zduszonym głosem, przytulając się mocno do kawałka wypchanego materiału.

Akashi już znał adres jego domu. Coś mu tu nie pasowało, ponieważ nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek mówił komuś o adresie swojego domu. Poza Fukudą i Kawaharą, nikt nie znał miejsca jego zamieszkania. W szkolnym dzienniku figurował odpowiedni zapis, ale dostęp do dzienników mieli tylko pracownicy szkoły. Czy to możliwe, że wyciągnął informacje z któregoś z tych dwóch źródeł?

Pogrążony w myślach, nie zauważył kiedy do pokoju weszła jego mama. Przeszła przez pokój aż do jego biurka i postawiła na nim wazon z kwiatami z głośnym stuknięciem, które było na tyle silne, żeby go przestraszyć i wybudzić z krótkiego transu.

- Znowu depresyjka? - spytała zaczepnie. - Powinieneś być szczęśliwy, że dostałeś kwiaty. To taki miły gest!

- Nie wiem, czy naprawdę powinienem się z tego cieszyć...- burknął pod nosem, zawijając się w koc po same uszy. Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i powiedziała coś cicho pod nosem. Furihata mocniej naciągnął koc na głowę i zwinął się w kłębek. Jego rodzicielka była w pokoju jeszcze chwilę, powzdychała chwilę do kwiatów i otworzyła okno, wpuszczając świeże powietrze. Kiedy wychodziła, z ust wyrwało jej się głośne przekleństwo, gdy potknęła się o próg. Było tak za każdym razem, gdy wychodziła z jego pokoju i za każdym razem Furihata nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, także teraz. Jego mama była jeszcze większą niezdarą niż on sam.

Po pewnym czasie wstał i ponownie zwrócił uwagę na kwiaty. W sumie nie były aż takie złe, może trochę zareagował zbyt impulsywnie, w obu przypadkach.

- Może jednak powinienem się zgodzić...? - pomyślał, pocierając palcami delikatny płatek. Mimowolnie wrócił do poprzednich wspomnień ze spotkań z Akashim. W jego pamięci utrwaliło się zbyt wiele rzeczy, niekoniecznie przyjemnych. Właśnie te wspomnienia powodowały, że nie był pewny, jaką decyzję podjąć.

* * *

- Furihata! Przynieś coś do picia!

I się skończyło. Po tym incydencie znowu powróciłem do swojej pierwotnej pozycji. - pomyślał, po kolei zbierając pieniądze od członków drużyny. Zanim spotkał Akashiego, też bardzo często kupował napoje. Przeczuwa,ł że jego spokój nie będzie trwał długo, te kwiaty były zapowiedzią następnej bitwy.

- Furihata-kun.

Kouki wzdrygnął się lekko, słysząc za sobą głos Kuroko. Szybko opanował emocje i odwrócił się do niego.

- Tak? Chciałbyś coś do picia? - zapytał uprzejmie, robiąc kolejną notatkę na liście zakupów.

- Poproszę Pokari. - powiedział, dając mu do ręki wyliczoną sumę. - Rozmawiałeś już z nim?

- Eee, jeszcze nie...- opowiedział po dłuższej chwili, przypominając sobie, kogo ma na myśli. - Jeszcze nie miałem okazji...

Czy mi się zdawało, czy Kuroko wyglądał na zawiedzionego? - pomyślał, odprowadzając go wzrokiem po tym, jak odszedł bez słowa.

Chyba oczekiwał od niego, że po ich rozmowie szybko podejmie decyzję. Niestety, Furihata nie czuł się jeszcze na siłach, aby świadomie podjąć decyzję. Po tej krótkiej rozmowie, wyszedł z sali i podązył w kierunku automatów z jedzeniem i napojami, które znajdowały się niedaleko szatni. Gdy już je znalazł, wyjął z kieszeni krótką listę i przystąpił do kupna napojów.

- Kuroko chciał Pokari. - mruknął pod nosem, wodząc palcem w powietrzu, poszukując odpowiedniego napisu. - O, jest! - zauważył go i natychmiast przycisnął przycisk, następnie wrzucając wyliczoną sumę do specjalnego otworu. Automat zadygotał i butelka napoju uderzyła w dno kasety. Szybko wyjął ją i postawił przed automatem. - A Hyuuga chciał kaw...- urwał, gdy czyjaś dłoń została przytknięta do jego ust, uciszając go. Odruchowo usiłował się wyrwać, rozpaczliwie wierzgając nogami, do czasu aż jego oprawca wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Zamarł i przekręcił lekko głowę, natychmiast dostrzegając znajomy kolor włosów. Chwilę później drzwi do szatni otworzyły się z hukiem, a on został delikatnie popchnięty na ławkę.

- Wybacz za użycie takiej metody na sprowadzenie ciebie tutaj, ale uznałem, że dzięki temu posunięciu ominiemy wiele zbędnych problemów. Narobiłbyś krzyku, co byłoby mi zdecydowanie nie na rękę. - Akashi odwrócił się do niego i zamknął drzwi, przekręcając klucz w zamku.

- D-dlaczego zamknąłeś drzwi na klucz...? - zapytał, nerwowo kręcąc się na ławce. Nie ma mowy, żebym się zgodził! - krzyknął w myślach, powracając do wczorajszych rozmyślań. - On jest nienormalny!

- Żeby nikt nam nie przeszkodził. Chcę dokończyć to, co miałem ci do powiedzenia na poprzednim spotkaniu. - odparł, idąc w jego kierunku. Furihata pisnął i odsunął się na drugi koniec ławki. Akashi rzucił mu lekko zażenowane spojrzenie i usiadł obok niego.

- Jak ci się podobały kwiaty, które ci przysłałem?

Furihata szybko zauważył, że oczekuje od niego jakiejś konkretnej odpowiedzi. Musiał jak najbardziej to możliwe, ostrożnie do tego podejść.

- Były...eee, ładne, ale czy nie powinieneś wysłać kwiatów jakiejś dziewczynie? - zapytał nieśmiało, z zawstydzeniem drapiąc się po karku. Akashi zmarszczył lekko brwi. Zła odpowiedź?

- Kwiaty są odpowiednim prezentem zarówno dla kobiet jak i dla mężczyzn. - odpowiedział gładko. - Nie ma tutaj żadnej reguły. Wybacz, że nie doręczyłem ci ich osobiście, ale obawiałem się, że to tylko ciebie spłoszy. Umieszczenie kwiatów w szafce zakończyło się fiaskiem, więc zdecydowałem się na wysłanie ich do twojego domu.

- Ale jak dostałeś się do mojej szafki? Skąd wiedziałeś, która jest moja? I najważniejsze...skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszkam?

- Skorzystałem z pomocy Tetsuyi. - odparł, ignorując zduszony krzyk Furihaty. - Miał ci je bezpośrednio doręczyć, ale widzę, że chyba napotkał mały problem.

- Problem? Jaki problem?

- Kagami Taiga. - wycedził. - Tetsuya zwierzył mi się, że od kilku dni on ciągle ma na niego oko i jest mu zdecydowanie trudniej zniknąć. Musiał się trochę nagimnastykować, zanim nadarzyła mu się sposobność wręczenia ci bukietu. Najwyraźniej nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, dlatego więc umieścił je w szafce. To przy okazji pozwoliło mu na zachowanie anonimowości.

- To dlatego dzisiaj pytał, czy z tobą rozmawiałem...

Kuroko ostatnio wydawał się być ostatnio bardzo zainteresowany jego stosunkami z Akashim. Furihata musiał przyznać, że był nieco zawiedziony, bo nie spodziewał się, że na siłę będzie próbował ich zeswatać.

- Dokładnie. W ostatniej chwili zmieniłem nieco swoje plany. Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję.

- Jaką?

Akashi uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oparł wygodnie podbródek na dłoni. Furihata miał złe przeczucia co do tego uśmiechu.

- Co powiesz na mały zakład?


End file.
